Damn it!
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: One-shot , only language used is damn it. Layla is the animal rights , green peace kind of girl but what happens when she accidently does all the things she goes against. includes : Trees , flys , ants and a sausage!


**One - shot **

**I hope you like it I just really badly wanted to write a sky high fanfic and so I asked my sisters ( They are 8) for an idea and they came up with this.**

**Sorry its short but I ran out of ideas , review anywayz please!**

**disclaimer: None of this belongs to me**

**"damn it!"**

"You know that I love you right?" Will asked Layla. They were sitting in the gym at sky high , this was the room that determined were they were placed begginig of freshman year.

"Yes , course I know and I love you to" Layla replied. They were moving in for a kiss when Ethan , Zach and Magenta all came in.

"Ewww , lots of love we get it , move on" Zach said trying to keep up his cool status.

" its lunch this period and we came to get you because we don't want you to starve" Ethan said , Magenta had already started walking out of the room meaning they should all follow. They reached the cafeteria and saw Warren and his freeze girlfriend Cleo. They all sat around them. Layla went up to get some food and found some vegeterian sausages and loads of vegetables. She sat down and got caught up in the coversation and she picked up the vege sausage and took a whole bite out of it chewed and swallowed. Everyone stared at her and then realization dawned on her face. She jumped up screaming

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" and she ran around trying to scrap of the sausage from her tongue with her nails. "No , the animals , I am a villain I might aswell go make a pacifier and try and destroy the school " She kept on running around and screaming but the others caught up with her and calmed her down.

"You know I think that animal might forgive you because you said sorry" Will said holding onto Laylas arm before she ran of screaming again. They led her to her next lesson gripping her arms and talking words of comfort to her. _Squelch_

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" She had killed an ant , her life wasn't getting any better and she went throught the whole process of running around screaming.

"I killed an ant , damn it guys this is really bad , I'm going to hell for this" Layla was still crying. " That ant could have been a mother or a father , a brother or a sister , an aunt or an uncle. It could have been a nurse or a doctor , a firefighter or a policeman , the king or the queen, the mayor or lord and I went and killed it!" She took her shoe of and looked at the soul. There was the ant - correction , dead ant - Layla looked around for something to put it in but settled for an oragami box she had made earlier. She ran to the front of school and made the earth dig a hole (she considered this an emergency), she placed the box with the ant in the hole and quickly covered it up with dirt. She wrote on a stone the ants name ( hugo ) and his death day and placed that at the head of the mound of dirt . She knelt down in front of the grave and started to say a few words in its memory.

" We are here to witness this darling hugos last moments with people surrounding him , he will always be loved and I will be one of the people that love him. His death was a terrible incident but he was not in any pain as his life drew to an end." Layla finished the ceremony and walked back to the school when she accidently walked into a tree. Her powers were all over the place because of her emotions towards the ant. The tree began to tople over but luckily for Layla , it went length ways across the car park and didn't harm anything except for the tree.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" she shouted she had hurt a loving member of the nature community. She looked around and quickly put the tree back in its place and stayed to say sorry to it. The gang came up behind her and told the princapal that they needed to take her home before she commited suicide for all those horrible things that she had thought she had done. Princapal powers agreed and Will called Ron wilson - bus driver to pick them up. The bus came and Layla walked on dazed.

"Thanks" Ethan said to Ron.

"Yeah , we appreciate this" Magenta said.

"Anytime you need me , I'll be here because I am Ron wilson , Bus driver" Ro said before pressing the button that makes the seatbealts come out and starting up the engine. Layla was still dazed and she had her mouth open in astonishment._buzz buzz buzz gulp_

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Layla yelled she couldn't run around screaming because she was strapped in so she settled for screaming."I swallowed a fly!"

"It is being digested right now and it will never have a funeral because its body will be destroyed by the acid in my stomach!" Everyone looked at her once again , they all now knew why Will was so protective over her and they felt sympathy towards him. She was a strange girl.

When Layla recovered from the fly incident she was already home and in bed and she saw Will step out of her window and fly off. She tryed to fight against her heavy eyelids but lost the war and drifted of to dream.

She opened her eyes and the clock read 3:21am , everything around her was warped she must be dreaming. She turned around and saw a gigantic tree with a grumpy face , a Giant squashed ant , a mangled fly and a huge half eaten sausage , all of which were towering over her menacingly ........................................

**lol, hope she wakes up from her dream soon! I am hoping you liked my demented story?so please review it! sorry again about the shortness. It was my first one-shot , I didn't know wheither to make it a k+ or a T. Damn it isn't really a swear word is it? anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
